


Don't Cry For Me, Homeworld

by apatheticAbsorption



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Based on Personal Experiences, F/F, Mother-Daughter Relationship, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Songfic, between pink and blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatheticAbsorption/pseuds/apatheticAbsorption
Summary: Gems didn’t normally have funerals. Shatterings were only common in soldiers, and they didn’t usually associate with gems ranking high enough to grant them a dignified farewell. Even if they did, there wasn’t much of a point in going to such lengths for the brutes.It was different when Pink had been assassinated.





	Don't Cry For Me, Homeworld

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to my late brother-in-law. There is no easy way from the Earth to the stars.
> 
> This is (obviously) heavily inspired by Madonna's "Don't Cry For Me, Argentina".

Gems didn’t normally have funerals. Shatterings were only common in soldiers, and they didn’t usually associate with gems ranking high enough to grant them a dignified farewell. Even if they did, there wasn’t much of a point in going to such lengths for the brutes.

It was different when Pink had been assassinated.

Her distraught co-rulers — Blue, in particular — had demanded that her remains be granted a proper funeral. Even in her fraught state, she had planned most of it herself. Pink always loved it when her fellow diamonds helped out with her party planning.

It was mandated that everyone wore the darkest shades possible that day. It seemed fitting for such a joyless event. Pink’s shards rested within a crystal-clear box, atop a magenta cushion. Even by Pink’s standards, it just seemed so despairingly small. 

Pink’s committal was set to happen in one of her own ballrooms. Her crystalline casket lay upon the very edge of her throne. A platform of sorts was set up before it, in the event that her subjects wished to see her properly before bidding their final farewells.

When the day arrived, Blue feared that she may not be able to make it through the service. She feared that she may collapse, relinquish her form, crack under the pressure, _appear weak before her subjects_.

She and Yellow sat in their respective thrones, overseeing, greeting, and thanking the mourners. Every now and again, Blue would lose her grip and accidentally send a wave of sorrow over the crowd. She was miserable.

Still, as poorly as she was, Yellow was even worse.

Though she had shed none of her own tears, she looked drained and frail. Her goldenrod complexion had lightened to a sickly pastel canary. Her eyes seemed to stare through whatever she was looking at, and she herself looked as though a slight draft would cause her to topple over.

The reception was almost overwhelming. Gems from all over the empire had traveled to Homeworld, determined to pay their respects. Blue recognized a few elites, though she wasn’t paying much attention to them. She couldn’t think about much these days.

White didn’t show. Although she knew it to not be the case, Blue feared that she simply didn’t care.

The service had to be extended by an extra two days in order to let everyone say goodbye. Blue wasn’t sure whether she should smile or weep at that. She knew Pink would’ve loved the attention, but stars, she was _gone_. She was truly gone, and she wasn’t coming back.

Blue remembered when Pink had first emerged, wide-eyed and full of enthusiasm. She never lost that enthusiasm. She remembered how she’d hop into her lap and demand to hear stories of conquest, ask to see what was happening on her newest colony, plead with her to command a drop ship. She’d oblige to all but the last of her requests, smiling softly as Pink leaned into her robes and listened to her grand tales. Her sweet Pink…

Blue lost her grip yet again. A blue sheen settled itself over the crowd. Those that weren’t already sniveling were forced to begin doing so.

When the service was finished, Pink’s casket was sealed and placed in a vault which was to be guarded at all times. Blue wished that she would’ve spent just five seconds more with that box before it was sealed away for the rest of time.

Blue and Yellow spent much of their time in each other’s arms after that day. Blue would mewl into Yellow’s shoulder as they recalled their fondest memories of Pink to one another. That was all they had left of her. Memories.

— — —

Billions of light years away, a curly-headed rogue shed her own tears, mumbling near-silent apologies to the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Join my discord server if you want: discord.gg/ddWUmda


End file.
